The present invention relates to an apparatus for issuing bankbooks or the like to be used by the financial industry, and more particularly to an apparatus for issuing bankbooks or the like provided with a drawing-out mechanism suitable for use in smoothly drawing a single bankbook or the like of a desired type from those of several different types, which are reserved on a shelf having a plurality of store units such that bankbooks or the like of a same type are stacked on the store unit.
The apparatus of this type is known as disclosed, for example, in the Official Gazette of JP-A-57-193864, JP-A-57-83885, JP-A-57-31092, or JP-A-58-207190, in which bankbooks or the like of the same type are reserved on a shelf. However, still not known is an apparatus which has a function of selecting one of several types of bankbooks or the like reserved on a shelf and drawing a single bankbook or the like upon request from a host computer or a customer. For example, the apparatus for recording items in a bankbook, disclosed in JP-A-57-31092, is constructed of a stacker for stacking bankbooks, a hopper for drawing out a bankbook therefrom, a magnetic stripe reading mechanism, and a page/line detecting and page turning mechanism, thus improving the efficiency of dealing with bankbooks during bank service.
However, to improve the efficiency in management of bankbooks or documents (hereinafter collectively called bankbook throughout this specification) during bank service, it has long been desired to develop a bankbook issuing apparatus which can reserve plural types of bankbooks and manage to pick up a necessary bankbook or to record items in the bankbook upon request from a customer.